Who I Use To Be
by Zazu Hyena And Nny Fan
Summary: Gaz goes off to look for her brother when she remembers that he owes her money. But no one has known where he's been for years. IZxJTHM crossover.


Who I Use To Be

**Author's Note:** I put this here because my other crossover is in the Jhonen section. I own nothing. Let's the show start…

* * *

Gaz was currently looking through the dresses at the Buy or Die. (Yes, the Eat or Die had done so well that they decided to make a clothes store with a similar name.) The purple-haired video gamer was now in her early twenties. Her day had been just a usual day: she had come to the unveiling of a microchip that would allow people to know where their kids are at every moment. It was just too bad that it was huge and made the kid look like they had some huge growth about the size of their head. Plus, it couldn't get wet, fall, and it had a big on/off switch on it. After that she had gone to the arcade and ate pizza as usual. Yes, there was nothing odd about that day at all. She continued to look through the clothes until she finally found what she was looking for, a-bright pink dress!?!?!?!?!!!?

* * *

Pepito Diablo slammed the basement door as he came into the living room. The anti-Christ's feet hovered 3 inches above the floor as he walked (hovered) up to his dad. "Father, the inferno in the basement is cold. Why is this?" 

Juan Diablo, also known as Mr. Satan and Señor Diablo, got up off the couch and walked over to the door. "You must be mistaken son. It's not possible." Pepito stayed close behind him as he walked over to the door

He opened the door and stuck his head in for a few moments. His curled-horned head disappeared behind the door and Pepito tilted his head to the side. When he closed the door and turned to his son his horns were covered in icicles. Pepito stared back up at him in disbelief. "Son, it seems," he started, as he walked away. "That Hell has frozen over."

* * *

As Gaz walked over to the front counter to make her purchase many other things were going on at the other end of the huge store: A strange noodle-y person was standing on top of a soap box, screeching words of wisdom about how the toast was a weasel in disguise, that muffins were taking over the world with their yummy-ness, and that he had no kiwis. A small, green dog was spewing salted nuts out of his head, causing everyone to panic and think that salted nuts were taking over the world. An idiotic teenager with an ugly head ran around, cutting people's heads off, saying how he was just like his hero. 

Of course, these were normal happenings in this world and only a few people, including Gaz, were able to see how ridiculous it all really was. However Gaz just ignored the ridiculousness of almost everyone around her and put her dress on the counter. The salesman started to ring up the dress as Gaz got out her money.

"The total is $105 dollars." Gaz looked up at the salesman as he spoke and looked back down at her money. She had only brought $100. Looking back at the dress again, she suddenly remembered something she couldn't believe that she had forgotten.

* * *

"_I can't believe Zim, sinking this low to…" Gaz stopped listening as her brother, Dib, droned on about Zim's latest plan and how he was going to stop it. She never saw a reason to try to stop him. Zim was too stupid to take over the Earth anyway._

_Zim had been on Earth for a year now and still Dib was trying to get someone to believe him and to see that he was trying to save them. She was honestly bored with Dib's talk of Zim. It was always Zim this and Zim that. Gaz would much rather play her Gameslave 3 than hear more about what Dib found in Zim's trash and his next idiotic plan._

"_Gaz, are you listening?" She growled and looked up at him. He looked pretty much the same. He had the same scythe-shaped hair, the same shirt, the same glasses, and the same trench coat. The only thing that was different about him was that he was taller, making his head seem less big. The kids stopped teasing him about his head and started teasing him on his skinniness. He was starting to get so obsessed with Zim that he hadn't been eating or sleeping as much as he needed to. That, added to his new height, caused the kids to start calling him Noodle Boy._

"_Yes Dib. Yes, I'm listening," she said, sarcastically. Dib frowned. They both knew she wasn't listening, but he continued with his plan anyway. He lifted a visual he drew to help him remember the plan. Gaz had noticed that Dib had started getting good at drawing and doing it…a lot. His room was covered in drawing of Zim's latest plan, Zim being dissected, and many times horrifying monsters that she was surprised came out of his head. _

_Before she could get back to playing her beloved GS3 the floating screen that their father used to communicate with them when he was gone, which was often, came in. "Hello children. Here's your allowance." The robotic arms attached to the screen dropped two fives on the table in front of her. "And remember to feed the puppy." Gaz grimaced slightly at the mention of the puppy. It had been dead for God knows how long. Dib ran up to the screen, still holding his plan. "Hey dad, can I have some more money to buy a new camera?" The screen turned to face him. "I love you too son." They watched as the screen floated back out of the room. Dib looked forlorn as he looked back as his drawing._

_Gaz was glad that she could finally get back to her game. She had already lost several points, having let some of the vampire piggies bite her. Suddenly, she paused her game and looked up as Dib put his hand on the second five. "What are you doing?" Dib looked up at her, knowing very well that he had been caught. "W-Well, I-I-I just…" Gaz waited for him to finish. "I was gonna pay you back," he mumbled, not moving his hand away from the money._

_She thought for a moment. She cared about her brother, she really did. But he was so annoying. Always with Bigfoot, yetis, and aliens; from either in the garage or in his class. He seemed scared that she would be mad at him. Gaz narrowed her eyes for a moment and sighed. " _Fine,_ Dib." She unpaused her game and continued to play it._

_Dib picked up the money and turned around. "Thanks. I'll pay you back…_when you buy a pink dress," _Gaz had heard the last part, even though she knew she wasn't supposed to. They both knew that Dib was just mad about the fact that their dad was always gone. The thought of hurting her brother came to her, but she quickly pushed it away. "You better pay me back Dib," she replied, not looking up from her game. Dib just nodded quickly, knowing that she had heard everything he said, and ran out of the house, most likely to go after Zim._

Whiner,_ she thought to herself._

* * *

Now, Gaz looked back up at the dress on the counter. She knew exactly what she had to do. "Hold it, I'll be back," she said as she stormed out of the store and off to find her brother. 

Finding Dib would be harder than finding, say, someone else's brother. Her brother had been gone for years; no one knew what had happened to him. It was like he just fell of the face of the Earth. Some kids thought he had run off and married Bigfoot. Others said he was finally taken to the Defective Head Meats Institute. There was a rumor going around that he had become a killer, but most kids laughed at this. More said that he had somehow fallen into a dimension where corn ruled over floating mooses. Some of the 'crazier' ones said that maybe Zim _was_ an alien and that he had killed Dib. But the truth was that Zim and Gaz knew about as much as everyone else did. Zim continued to try to take over the Earth without Dib interfering, but he had less enthusiasm. Gaz never bothered to go look for her brother. She figured that if he wanted to come back, he would. There was no point in forcing him to come back. Professor Membrane was too busy all of the time to really notice that he was gone; and when he _did_ notice he just said "My poor insane son."

Gaz still wasn't sure where she'd find him, but she promised herself that she would. And that when she did find him, she would get what she wanted…

* * *

House number 777 was a small shack with boarded windows and weeds growing in the front yard. Inside the house the walls were covered in dolls and stains. The wooden floor had many stains on it too. In fact, if you were to walk by here you would think that no one in their right mind would want to live here. And you'd be right. 

There wasn't much furniture, but one thing in the living room was a couch. The couch had many rips, tears, and stains covering it. Around the couch lay even more stains. Most of the stains were from spilled Cherry Brain-Freezies, Skettios, and even occasionally milk. Both the couch and the floor were covered in many crumbs. A good percentage of them came from various kinds of chips.

If most people, like a small 7 year old boy with huge eyes, put their ear to the side of the house they would most likely hear nothing, but the faint sound of the TV. Even the _TV's_ volume was low. To most people house number 777 would have been quiet with nothing out of the ordinary. The homicidal maniac that sat cross-legged on the couch was not most people. No, Johnny C. was _definitely_ not most people.

To anyone who happened to look into the window, they would have seen Johnny sitting cross-legged in front of the TV, looking down at the small clipboard in his lap that had his newest Happy Noodle Boy comic. To anyone he would have appeared to be twiddling his pencil and looking down at the comic with a thoughtful expression, thinking of what should happen next in his comic.

That person would be wrong.

Nny was barely even looking at his comic. To him the house was noisy, very noisy. It was too hard for Johnny to concentrate on his comic while the voices argued and soon gave up and just listened to them. Of course, the voices were only in his head. Or at least that's how they were communicating with him at the moment. It was very possible that they were, in fact, not from his mind and were instead self-aware and being controlled by a demon in his wall. But _that_ is a different story.

Johnny looked down at his the clipboard, letting his two strands of black hair brush against the paper. The rest of his hair had either fallen out or had been shaved off when he came back from his head-exploding, bagel-eating adventure. In this comic Happy Noodle boy was getting married to a dog that he had found on the street, all while still annoying everyone around him.

He tapped the buckle on his knee-high black leather boots a couple times with the eraser of his pencil before looking up at the TV. The rest of his clothes had thin black and white stripes on them, causing him to look skinnier than he was (which was already enough to begin with).

On the TV was a trailer for a new show called "The Vampire What Was In My Soup". From what Nny could gather, it was about a girl running around in a short skirt from a vampire that jumped out of her soup and was trying to suck soup out of her veins. All the guys in the show (including the vampire) seemed to have huge bulging muscles that you couldn't possibly get without taking steroids.

Johnny mused about the stupidity of the show and its creator while the voices had stopped arguing. He knew they would start up again soon and relished the small amount of silence he had for the moment. Of course he was right; they would be starting up again soon. In fact right after the commercial ended with the very fake looking, muscle-y vampire jumping out toward the audience in a weak attempt to scare them, they started up again.

"_Nny, it's boring to just stay inside all day. You should go out. See if the high school football team is playing tonight. Hmmm?..."_

Johnny let out a sigh. He knew that voice; it was Mr. Eff. He always wanted Johnny to go out and kill people, mostly to paint the wall to keep the monster in, but also because he just loved insane violence. He seemed to find it funny. Johnny opened his mouth to reply when another voice spoke.

"_Ha, our boy wouldn't want to go out there. Think of how miserable he'd be. Walking out there with among the human defects; rotten animals trying to look human. In a world that's as miserable as he'd feel, with but only one way out… Of course, staying in here wouldn't shield you from the awful things out there… or the awful things that you've done. If you think you can escape it by hiding in here then you're only kidding yourself. There's only one way to escape it…"_

He knew this voice too of course. It was D-boy or Psycho-Doughboy. He was Eff's opposite and the voice of Nny's depressions. Apparently, their master, the monster in the wall, wanted them to get him to kill himself. For whatever reason Eff had abandoned his master and instead wanted Johnny to kill while D-boy stayed loyal to it. Even though they were currently talking to him in his head they were actually two painted Styrofoam doughboys that Johnny had skewered to the wall with knives in the other room.

Mr. Eff was the more colorful of the two. He had red pupiless eyes and purple stripes with a purple circle along the bottom of his hat. The rest of his hat was black with ghost shapes on it. Eff's scarf was the same bright red as his eyes. The Black stripes with the Z? symbol on his chest resembled one of the many shirts that Nny wore.

Psycho-Doughboy on the other hand was painted in only black and white. Instead of pupiless eyes his eyes had swirls in them. And instead of having stripes and ghosts on his hat, his hat had a creepy smiley and skulls on it. Where Eff had a red scarf, D-boy had a black one. Although Mr. Eff's name was Mr. Fuck, it was D-boy who had the word on his chest.

Johnny stopped twiddling his pencil as he realized that they were going to get into an argument again to try to get him to do what they wanted. He could already feel a headache coming on at the thought of them arguing in his head again.

"_Shut up D-boy. You just want our boy to kill himself. I'm his friend; I want him to be happy. And he'd be happy if he went out and killed some jocks to paint the wall. You dare cloud our boy's judgment? He knows that going out and painting the wall will make him happy."_

In his mind, Johnny could see Eff smirking. He let out another big sigh and sat back against the couch. He had the feeling that today was going to be a long day.

"_Pah! Happiness? Johnny doesn't deserve happiness. After everything he's done you think he deserves to be happy? All you're doing is fooling him and yourself. You want him to go out there and slaughter everyone in sight? Why not instead go out to visit someone. A friend or family perhaps…Oh but wait. He doesn't have anyone, does he? What's the point of staying, dear boy, all alone? Alone in the cold heartless world?"_

Johnny started to mull over this in his mind. His somewhat good mood was just barely starting to darken.

"_Of course he should be happy. He should be happy that he's alive and that's something he shouldn't just throw away. He has the neighbor boy…and…and…..his Brain-Freezy!!! He has his Brain-Freezy."_Johnny looked down at the floor in front of the couch. Indeed, there sat a half-melted Cherry Doom Brain-Freezy. "Hm…" _"Yes, yes. And besides, what's the point of being miserable and depressed? It won't do our dear boy any good at all. So you should seize the moment and go out and have fun Nny. And you, D-boy, should be quiet. I believe I told you before how annoying your noise is and that still holds true. Besides, Johnny knows who his true friend is, he knows who to listen to."_

He wasn't sure, but to Johnny Eff seemed smug with himself, sure that he had won the argument. Johnny started to think about what he had said. To him it made sense, maybe it _would_ be fun to go out for a bit.

"_Perhaps some people would find my voice annoying, but at least I'm not SOME MANICAL MORON!!!!!!!"_

D-boy's voice had started out calm, but by the time he finished he was yelling, surprising Nny so much that he dropped his clipboard with the comic and him pencil on the floor, as well as making him let out a small yelp. He head started to hurt more. Through all the noise of the objects falling to the floor Johnny could have sworn that he heard Eff let out a yelp of surprise as well.

"_OH, I'M A MORON AM I? 'OH LOOK AT ME, I'M D-BOY AND I'M SO BRAINLESS I'LL FOLLOW MY MASTER AND DO WHATEVER HE WANTS ME TO DO NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS TO ME. LOOK AT ME; I THINK I'M SO GREAT!!! I THINK I KNOW THE_ TRUTH!!!!!_ I THINK I'M SO SMART!!!! ME AND MY DULL, BORING PAINT JOB THAT COULD NEVER MATCH UP TO THE AMAZINGNESS OF MR. EFF'S!!!!!!!'"_

Eff had screeched the whole thing, even the bad imitation of Psycho-Doughboy. Now, he was panting from the screaming.

"_OH, THAT'S VERY MATURE EFF. I COULDN'T POSSIBLY THINK THAT YOU'RE A MORON _NOW_. WHY DON'T YOU GO YELL AND CRY FOR YOUR BOTTLE NOW. THEN YOU'LL BE_REALLY_ MATURE."_

By now Johnny was clutching his head in pain, gritting is teeth, as his head started pounding. He thought that maybe his head would explode, which would have been cool if it didn't hurt so much. They were yelling so loud that they had given him a migraine and he couldn't even get his own thought in edgewise. He lowered his head as his headache got worse.

"_-OH YEAH? YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE? YOU'RE-"_

"_shut up…"_ Johnny's voice was laced with pain and weak and could barely be heard over the doughboys' yelling. He tried again to interrupt their screaming with a thought of his own.

"_-WE'LL SEE WHAT-"_

"Shut up!" This time his voice was a little louder, but it was still hard to hear over the yelling.

"_-HA HA HA. YES, AND THEN YOU'LL-"_

"SHUT UP!!!!!!" This time Nny screamed louder than both the doughboys put together, causing both of them to be quiet. If someone had been walking by right at that moment they would have compared the scream to the roar of a lion or bear.

Now that the 'roar' had ended the only thing that could be heard was Johnny's panting and the low-volumed TV. Besides those two noises everything in the house and Johnny's mind was quiet and deathly still for a few moments. When Johnny had sufficiently caught his breath he gulped in an attempt to moisten his now raw throat and bent down to pick up the clipboard and pencil along with his Brain-Freezy. He took a few sips of his drink until his throat stopped hurting and placed the pencil and clipboard in his lap. Nny let out a deep breath and listened to the beautiful silence that was somehow even quieter than before. In fact, everything stayed that quiet for a couple of minutes and Johnny watched commercials that seemed to make the soup vampire show look good.

One show was about a boy cow who wanted to jump around and sing and be an idiot. Another was about some boy with a pet squirrel. Johnny liked the voice of the squirrel, as it seemed familiar to him, but the rest of the show seemed stupid. Yet another was about a red-haired, glasses wearing comic book artist who was actually God and that the entire world was actually a comic of his. Or a show. Johnny hadn't been paying much attention to it.

As his headache and anger subsided, Johnny thought that perhaps they were actually gone for good, as it was very _very_ quiet. He thought that maybe that was all it took and that now he'd finally be free of them. Of course he was wrong, but that's what he thought.

"_Johnny, honestly, do you think you deserve to be happy? To have friends? After all you've done? All those people? You kill them because of the things they do to you, but when you do you become just as bad as them. If they don't deserve to live then do-"_

"Shut. Up. I don't want to listen to either of you two fight and argue. You give me a headache." Johnny had started talking in a calm voice, that was strained due to him trying not to scream. It seemed to be a losing battle as he was becoming angrier and angrier with each passing word. Both of his hands had clenched into tight fists, one almost breaking the pencil. D-boy had shut up and Eff stayed quiet. They seemed scared that Johnny would have an outburst again."I will **not** be controlled by you two. You guys argue about what I should do as though _I_ have NO SAY IN IT. YOU-Hey look. Mysterious Mysteries started."

It was true, it _had_started. As Johnny turned the volume up you could hear the announcer talk about a haunted fork which was obviously being held up by a string. Johnny had a big smile on his face as Chickenfoot appeared on screen. Johnny had always liked this show. He had loved the paranormal for as long as he could remember, which wasn't very much, but it was still a while. He always especially loved this episode. There was nothing very special about that Nny could see, but it felt somewhat…familiar. The show used to play ten years ago and had long since been canceled, but they still played reruns. Johnny just figured that it was familiar because he might have watched it when he was younger, but there was something about it that made it seem far more familiar than the other episodes.

The show kept going as 'Chickenfoot', who Johnny could easily tell was a guy in a Mr. Chicky Licky suit, pecked around for food in an alley with garbage in it. He then got scared away by an employee from a Chicky Licky fast food place. Johnny's jaw fell as the paranormal investigator, Bill, came on to say that he was really a space chicken from a pig demon planet. Even Nny could be surprised at the stupidity of mankind. Even_he _wasn't that crazy. He believed in demons, and space chickens, but a space chicken _from _a demon pig planet was too much. Next, some employees from the restaurant came on to the set to talk about some of the Chickenfoot sightings.

He paid as much attention as he could, not because he actually cared about their stupid stories, but because of certain things that came to his mind as he watched it. As they kept talking about Chickenfoot the idea of a turkey came to his mind. When one of the employees with a Dirty Chicken toy came to the screen it made him think of a hook and it made him feel slightly cold. He had no clue why these thoughts came to his mind and didn't really think of them as memories as he couldn't really see what any of these things had to do with his forgotten past, but he hoped that maybe if he kept watching the show he'd be able to figure it out.

The voices had stayed quiet throughout the whole show so far. In fact it was so quiet it made Johnny sure that they were up to something. As the commercials started it seemed that it would continue to be quiet. That is, until the doorbell rang. The old 'doorbell' had long since died and now it just sounded like a normal doorbell.

The sound surprised him and nearly caused him to jump as he wasn't use to getting any visitors. He even thought that maybe he had imagined it, that it was the creation of his badly wired mind, until it rang a second time. Now that he was sure there was someone at the door his mind, of course, went to a logical solution.

_OH NO, it's Thursday! Everyone knows that's when zombies come. THEY'RE AFTER ME BRAAAAAAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

He tightly gripped the couch as images of horrible zombies trying to eat his brains and trying to make him dance the tango flitted through his mind.

"_Nny, do you honestly think that it makes sense for zombies to be at the door? Just because it's Thursday? Think about it."_

A small smile came to his face as he heard Nailbunny's voice. He knew he could trust the little bunny that he had nailed to the wall three years prior.

_Maybe… I guess you're right._

His grip relaxed as he got up off the couch. As he walked toward the door he stayed on guard, even reminding himself that he had knives in his boots just in case it _was _zombies. Even though he trusted his bunny he was too paranoid to think that it wasn't possible for him to become like the doughboys.

As he reached the door and got ready to open it his other hand started to go for one of the knives in his boot. What he saw was stranger than zombies that wanted him to dance the tango. To anyone else the sight of the 20-something year old girl with purple hair wearing a long black dress and a skull necklace would mean nothing, except perhaps to some shallow people it would mean that she loved death and wanted to live near a cemetery, even Johnny would say that it means nothing to him. At least that's what he'd say if it was any other girl.

Johnny stared at the girl in shock. He didn't know why he was shocked, he was sure that he had never seen her in his life. And there was nothing unusual about her. Nevertheless he started backing away from her as she pushed, or slammed, the door all the way open. She took three steps inside and looked around the room at the many stains and dolls nailed to the wall. Dolls that Johnny put there because they scared him. He was never sure why some of them scared him so. If he thought he had any hope of remembering his past he would have desperately tried to remember even the tiniest bit.

He watched her with interest as she continued to look around the room without even the slightest bit of fear or confusion. She seemed only somewhat intrigued by the house, but it was as if she were looking at the home of an animal: it was interesting, but it wasn't her problem. As she finally turned to him he was struck with…something…familiarity? He wasn't sure. She couldn't have been familiar he was sure, but she was.

"Where's my five dollars?"

Johnny raised an eyebrow in confusion.

_What five dollars? Who is she?_

The sound of her voice made the feeling of familiarity stronger. A loud part in Johnny's brain screamed for him to fight it, to resist, but another part wanted him to listen to it. Neither of theses parts of his brain were really voices, not like the others that were, for the moment, silent.

Johnny started to shake his head. "I don't know what you're talking about. I think you have-"

"Come on Dib I know you remember. You have to remember. Now give it to me." Her hands tightened into fists at her sides.

Johnny's eyes widened in shock. He knew that name, he didn't know how, but he knew it. "W-What d-did you-"

"Dib, if you don't give me my five dollars now…" She let the sentence hang; expecting him to know what she was going to say. She took a menacing step toward him as he tried to keep the distance between them.

Images of a ring of fire and a bright pinkish-purple light quickly flashed through his mind. He wasn't really sure what it had to do with the girl or anything really. He wasn't sure why he was scared of her. Johnny couldn't remember ever seeing her, but his intuition told him to stay away from her. He had completely forgotten about the knife in his boot as she kept advancing towards him and he kept moving back. He was too stunned by the arrival of the long forgotten memory to speak.

"NOW Dib, or I will make you pay."

Something about that name and her voice kept putting what seemed like memories in Johnny's mind. They seemed like they were from a different life time. That they were the memories of someone else. These abstract memories of a little boy, who was interested with the paranormal, with a scary sister couldn't have been his. How could Johnny have been once a little boy when it seemed that he had always been a homicidal maniac? But only a small part of him really cared about that. He wanted to know more about what his past could have possibly been like. Even though each memory, including the one that came to him now, that was somehow connected to her, made him more scared of her.

Now visions of what Johnny could only guess were robot stuffed animals filled his mind as his back hit a corner of the room. He knew that they too were somehow connected to her and that they scared him. He tried to will more of the fragment of a memory to come, but she interrupted his thoughts.

"This is the last time Dib. Give me my FIVE DOLLARS!!!"

Johnny slid down to the floor as more memory fragments came. This time he was getting beat up. He could tell it was somewhere there was snow and that he was in something that was flying, but anything else was fuzzy.

Johnny only just got out of his shock at the new memory as he say her grit her teeth bring back her fist and he quickly lifted his arms to defend himself. "My money's over there, on the table," he said, pointing to his wallet on the table. He closed his eyes and started shaking, scared that maybe she wouldn't hear him or that it was too late, but instead he heard footsteps go toward the table. After a few moment of silence he heard the door slam and he opened his eyes.

Still shaking, he lowered his arms and tried to catch his breath from the scare. It was only about 10 seconds later that his heart and breathing were back to a normal rate, but to him it could have been hours. He tightly wrapped his arms around his legs as he tried to figure out what had just happened.

She had to be someone that he knew, but how? Why would she just come and leave like that? If she knew him wouldn't she stay or say something? He tried to think about the memories, but when he tried to recall them they faded, until each of them were gone. He only had the memory that he had remembered something. The harder he tried to remember them the more out of reach they were. They might as well have been stars, billions of miles away and impossible to get to.

Mysterious Mysteries started again and Johnny laid his forehead on his knees. His this body started to shake more as tears slid down his face. Even though they were far out of reach already, Johnny kept trying to remember something, anything.

He wanted to know if he_did_ have a family or friends. He wanted to know if he had always been this way. He wanted to know if any of those memories were actually real. He wanted to know _something_ about his past. He wanted to know why she scared him. He wanted to know why he was the way he was and if there was anything anyone could have done to stop it. But most importantly…

He wanted her to come back.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Awwwww, don't you just want to give him a hug there at the end? Poor Nny. This was my first time writing for Gaz, so it probably stinks. The doughboys too. Now to answer questions you'll probably ask: 

**Why was Pepito in this? **I don't know. I thought it would be funny. I've never written for him before either.

**Why was Jimmy in this? **Again, I thought it would be funny. Sorry to Jimmy fans that are annoyed that I insulted him.

**Why are the doughboys in this? **I don't like Reverend MEAT, and I can't write for him. I like/hate the doughboys and it was fun writing for them. Although I think I got a little carried away and made the part with them in it too long.

**Who do you like better: Nny or Dib? **…Uhhh…head explodes I don't know. I love them both… Johnny needs a hug more than Dib, so I guess Nny.

**Which of the doughboys do you like more? **See above. Hmmm, I'm not sure. I like/hate the doughboy equally. D-boy's more fun to draw, (spirals are fun) so him.

**Y R U so horibl ritin **(this was hard to write)…I hate you. Maybe if you could write in English I'd say that I know I'm not the best writer in the whole world, but I'm trying my best.

**Hey, I like Barnyard/Squirrel Boy!** Okay, but I don't. It was just supposed to be funny, not mean.

**Was that Jhonen?**…Who? The guy running around, chopping off heads? Of course that was Jhonen /sarcasm

**Are you going to continue this? **I'm not sure. I have ideas, but I don't know how it would end. But I do want to play around with Dib-Nny (or whatever) a little more.

Nny: You just want to make me miserable! (stabs)

Ow. Well I guess I'll just have to be a ghostwriter now.

Nny: Oh no you don't. I won't let you. Bwahahahahahhah!

What about if I give you a Brain-Freezy?

Nny: …Okay.

I'm still not sure if I will. I can't think of anything else so… Bye. (hugs Nny)

Nny: (explodes)


End file.
